My Little Pony The Human Chronicles Episode 1
by seniorcopycat
Summary: When a lonely young boy named Toby Morrison finds a mysterious locket he is somehow transported to Equestria where he gains amazing powers, meets the Mane Six and ends up a target for a mysterious evil who will stop at nothing to destroy him. Please read and review. Series premire.


My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles

Episode 1: Human in Equestria Part 1

I Do Not Own This

In a city called New York City, the roads roaring with cars, and horns were going off, all over the place and making noises so loud it would make you deaf if you listened long enough. The people walking down the streets, all day long, every day. Somewhere in this city was a boy named Toby Morrison who lives a normal but lonely life, going to school and doing homework; that sort of stuff. In a school called Ryder Elementary, Toby was surrounded by his classmates preparing to do a magic trick. Toby was twelve years old, short ginger hair and moderate cyan eyes. He wore a pale blue t-shirt, red cargo pants and blue and white sneakers. Toby was considered a very hyperactive and curious boy who was quite mature for his age. His grades were high and most would think he had it easy but they would be wrong. He held out a white handkerchief in front of himself.

"Okay everyone, now as you can see there's nothing here but a plain white handkerchief," Toby said, showing both sides of the cloth to prove his point "Observe as I take the cloth and gently lay it across my hand,"

Toby placed the handkerchief on his hand and starts to swirl his finger around the cloth.

"Not I just stir a little magic and…" Toby started before taking the cloth of his hand to show three cards "Tada!"

All the students were in awe and started congratulating him.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Great Toby!"

"Now, who wants to take home a monster card?" Toby asked. Multiple students held up their hands and shout they're names.

Unbeknownst to any of them, outside dark storm clouds had filled the sky and it was starting to rain heavily. One student finally noticed this.

"Oh boy, the weather man blew it," The student grumbled. Toby and the other kids turned to the window.

"Sure wasn't expecting that," Toby admitted.

"Look like it's really coming down out there," One kid said.

"Aw man, I didn't even bring an umbrella!" A kid named Abel groaned.

"I have one in my locker; you want to share it with me?" A kid named Boston asked Abel.

"Gee, thanks!" Abel said happily.

Toby then remembered he had no umbrella either and turned to them.

"Hey, can I come?" Toby asked hopefully, "I got some more cards,"

The other kids did not seem to notice him and continued talking amongst themselves. Toby sighed sadly and walked away.

Later after school, Toby took his red and blue cap with a white capital 'T' on front out of his locker and put it on his head. He also put on his red and blue backpack and got ready to leave. Then he noticed the pouring rain and sighed.

"I'm sure… _someone_ will walk with me," Toby told himself.

Abel and Boston then ran past him holding an umbrella.

"Bye, Toe!" Boston said to Toby as he left.

"Later man!" Abel added

Both Boston and Abel walked out the school with the umbrella keeping them dry as they went.

"Thanks again Boston!" Abel said gratefully.

"No problem dude!" Boston smiled.

Toby tried to catch up to them.

"Wait!" he cried but they were too far away to hear him. He then noticed another kid walking to the door holding an umbrella and took out a chocolate bar. He held it out to the kid.

"Hey, I'll give you some chocolate if you let me walk home…" Toby started.

"See ya," The kid said as he walked past him.

Toby watches him go sadly "…Under your umbrella,"

Toby proceeded to walk home in the rain with a very sad look on his face. Unknown to most people Toby was a very lonely child. He lost his mother years ago and his father was on business trips most of the time so he was usually home alone a lot. While Toby was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he wanted nothing more than to have friends of his own but had always been unsuccessful, until now…

Meanwhile in the land of Equestria…

Inside a large two-story house resembling a giant tree, were dozens of books. A young Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle was reading a giant book entitled 'Legends of Equestria'. Her horn glowed with a magenta aura as the book floated in front of her. Twilight has violet colored eyes, a lavender body, an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks. Her cutie mark was a six-pointed star.

"Hmm, what do we have here? 'The Legend of Guardian of Equestria'," Twilight read. "Ooh, this sounds interesting. Let's see, it's says 'Long ago, Equestria was nearly destroyed by a being that came from the sky; he brought chaos, and darkness wherever he roamed and carried with him the Rainbow of Darkness."

"In order to save everypony the ancestors of Princess Celestia and Luna called forth another being from the sky to stop it but legend has it that one day the dark one would return and a new guardian will be called to stand against him," she continued.

Twilight was intrigued by the story.

"A being from the sky? I wonder what those even look like?" she asked herself.

A small purple scaled and green spiked dragon with green eyes named Spike quickly ran down the steps.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called out. He trip the way down and landed face first on the ground; he quickly picked himself up "It's time to go meet the others at Applejack's for the picnic!"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Twilight realized. "Come on, we'd better get ready to go,"

"Finally!" Spike said before running to get a few things. He came back a couple of seconds later with a wagon full of various items.

"Get the snacks?" Twilight asked.

"Check!" Spike replied.

"Drinks?"

"Check!"

"Giant rusty anchor?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, he checked the wagon "I don't remember any anchor, where's the anchor?"

Twilight giggled, "Relax Spike, I was just kidding, now let's go,"

Both Twilight and Spike exited the library. Unknown to them, a gentle breeze had blown back a page in the Legends of Equestria book, revealing what appeared to be a two-legged being unknown to anypony in Equestria.

Back on Earth, Toby was still walking home in the pouring rain when he noticed a small blue butterfly fly past him and land of something rather odd laying on the ground. The butterfly flew away as he bent down and picked up a golden locket necklace with a green gem in the middle.

"Wonder who this belongs to?" Toby wondered. He looked around to see if anybody nearby had dropped it but there was nobody around. "Oh well, I guess it's mine now,"

Toby put the locket necklace around his neck.

"Cool! It's my size," Toby joked.

A black car, that Toby recognized, zoomed by. His eyes widened with joy.

"Hey! It's Dad! He's home early!" Toby realized, he starts to run after the car "Hey Dad, wait up!"

Elsewhere in the city of Canterlot, a alicorn named Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, stepped out onto the balcony of the highest tower looking disconcerted.

She had a white coat with a hinge of pink, magenta eyes and long flowing mane composed of four colors. She wore a gold tiara, necklace and horseshoes. Her cutie mark was the sun. Her younger sister, Princess Luna, approached her.

Princess Luna had an indigo body and a teal mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the moon.

"Sister?" Princess Luna said, getting her older sister's attention "What is the matter? You seem… troubled."

"Oh… it's nothing Luna, really," Princess Celestia insisted, her head lowered "It's just that… for some reason I have felt the presence of a being with incredible power and darkness,"

"What? Well who is this being?" Princess Luna questioned

"I don't know, but the power he holds it's not of this world and it seems to be growing stronger with each passing second," Princess Celestia replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh dear, what should we do?" The younger sister asked.

"Our only hope is if the stories are true," The older sister replied "That a guardian from beyond the sky will appear and vanquish this threat, let us hope,"

Both Princesses' looked up to the sky. Then suddenly, both their horns both started to glow, much to their surprise.

"Sister! What is happening?" Princess Luna asked concerned.

"I do not know… but I fear that the prophecy is about to come to pass…" Princess Celestia mused.

Back on Earth, as Toby ran the gem in the locket started to glow as well. Toby quickly noticed this and stopped running.

"What the heck?" Toby asked "What's going on?"

The gem glowed even brighter and in a flash of light Toby vanished leaving only the locket behind.

Toby screamed as he flew down a long, glittery rainbow tunnel straight toward a whole new world.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight and Spike had just arrived at a large meadow with both a barn and a forest full of apple trees nearby. Five other ponies were already waiting for them. Their names were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Girls! Look! Twilight and Spike! They're here! They're here!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing with excitement.

Pinkie Pie is a Pink coated Pony with a Puffy Rose magenta mane and her eyes are a Bluish cyan. Her cutie mark was three balloons

Rainbow Dash stood up and lifted her tinted black sunglasses.

"It's about time," she said.

Rainbow Dash was a Pegasus with wings, her coat was a Pale cyan and her mane was of the colours of the rainbow. Brilliant Red, Brilliant Orange, Light Yellow, Moderate Green, Strong Cyan and Moderate Violet. Her tail showed the same colours as well. Her eyes were a Strong rose colour. Her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt

"Hey everypony!" Twilight Sparkle said "Sorry we took so long; I was just reading this great new book,"

"Well what's it called, sugercube?" Applejack asked in a Southern accent.

Her coat colour was a light brilliant gamboge, her mane was a pale, light grayish olive and her eyes were sap green. She also wore a cowboy hat. Her cutie mark was three apples.

"It's called 'The Legends of Equestria'," Twilight Sparkle explained "It has all these great stories about all the legendary figures that have come and gone to Equestria, there's even this one about a great evil that nearly destroyed Equestria long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to be,"

"Oh my, it sounds scary," Fluttershy said worried.

Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy was also a Pegasus, only her coat was pale amber yellow, her mane was pink and she had strong Cyan coloured eyes. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, it's not frightening at all," Twilight Sparkle reassured her "It also tells of a mysterious being that came from the sky and stopped it,"

Fluttershy sighs, relived "Oh thank goodness,"

"Come on Fluttershy, it's just a story," Rainbow Dash reminded her "I really boring story if you ask me,"

"It sounds cool to me," Spike said.

"So, what happened to the mysterious being?" Pinkie Pie asked excited "Did he vanish? Did he live happily ever after? Did they have a party?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really get a chance to finish it," Twilight admitted.

"Such a shame, anyway now that that's done may we please enjoy this fabulous sunny day please?" Rarity asked in posh accent like the Britain's in the old days back on Earth.

She was a Unicorn like Twilight. Her coat was a Light Azure Gray, her mane was Indigo and Purple to Dark Violet and her eyes were Azure colour. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"Oh, right, right, let's get started, shall we?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The others all nod in agreement

"Finally! I'm starved!" Spike said relived. He quickly sat down and took a large sandwich filled with daffodils and daisy has and took a big bite out of it. The Mane 6 also began eating their respective meals. Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie bizarrely as she slammed her face into a cake and licks all the frosting

Rarity sighs blissfully "Such a gorgeous day for a picnic, isn't it everypony?"

"You said it," Applejack nodded.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight deep in thought.

"Is something the matter Twilight?" she asked.

"Huh?" Twilight asked, snapping out of her trance "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just wondering if that legend I read about is for real or not, the legend about Nightmare Moon came true so what do you think the odds are of this one coming true?"

"Twilight, it's just a story book," Rainbow Dash reminded her "Nothing in there is real and just because Nightmare Moon's tale came true doesn't mean this one will,"

Twilight Sparkle sighs "Maybe you're right, I mean it's not like something weird is going to happen anytime soon,"

Suddenly Pinkie Pie's tale began twitching "Ooh! Ooh! Twitchy, twitcha, twitcha, twitch... My tail is twitching! My tail is twitching!"

"Oh man, you know what that means," Spike said a bit worried.

"That something's about to fall from the sky? Yeah," Twilight Sparkle nodded. Everypony looked all around and above them and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything…" Fluttershy said cautiously.

"Me neither," Rainbow Dash added.

"Strange, usually something would have fallen out of the sky by now," Twilight Sparkle pointed "Pinkie, you sure your tail was twitching,"

Pinkie Pie nodded in a fast motion "Oh, yes, yes, yes! I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred and twenty percent sure that something weird is about to fall out of the sky right about…"

Then, suddenly, a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared soon afterward. They all gasped in shock.

"Whoa…" The Mane 6, minus Rarity, and Spike said in awe.

"Beautiful," Rarity said, entranced by the beauty of the rainbow.

They then all saw someone or something rolled down the rainbow and into the forest below.

"…Now," Pinkie Pie finished.

"What the tarnation do you suppose _that_ was?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out, come on girls," Twilight Sparkle said as she started to walk to the forest.

"And dragon?" Spike asked innocently.

Twilight smiled at him "And dragon,"

"Yes!" Spike said to himself as he begins to follow her. The others, minus Fluttershy began to follow as well.

"Um… I'm not so sure about this…" Fluttershy said.

"Aw, come on Fluttershy, it'll be fine trust me," Rainbow Dash assured her.

"Well… ok, I trust you," Fluttershy nodded. She starts to follow them.

Elsewhere, in the section of the forest where Toby had landed. Toby groaned as he slowly got up.

"Oh my head," Toby grumbled. After brushing the dirt of his clothes, he looked around and was shocked to see that he was not in New York any more but in a large forest full of apple trees.

"Ok… this is weird," Toby said to himself. He slapped himself to see if he was dreaming but all he got was a red cheek. "OW! Ok, I'm not dreaming but for some reason I feel… good, _great_ even, I wonder how I got here…"

Toby walked further into the forest until he reaches a dirt road. He gazed at all the apples trees as he made his way through the forest.

"What is this place?" Toby wondered aloud. He saw a large tree up head "Hmm, maybe if I climb all the way up there I can get a better view!"

Toby rushed over to the tree and grabbed onto the first branch he could see as he made his way up.

In another part of the forest, the Mane 6 and Spike were still searching the forest for whatever came through the magic portal.

"I sure hope whatever came out of that hole in sky isn't… dangerous…" Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Oh pish posh Fluttershy," Rarity stated "What kind of monster pray tell would ride down a rainbow so beautiful, so dazzling, so magnificent, so…"

"So what?" Rainbow Dash interjected "Cloudsdale, makes _way_ better rainbows then that, heck, _I_ make better rainbows then that,"

"Ok, that's enough bragging then their little missy," Applejack said annoyed "Now let's just find this here critter and see if he's friend or foe,"

"Ooh! And see if he likes parties because I have to throw one for anypony who comes to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Let's just find it _before _we do anything, ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"But this place is _huge_, whatever fell here could be anywhere," Spike pointed out.

Rainbow Dash flew into the sky "Never fear, Rainbow Dash is here! I'll search from the sky and let you all know if I find something,"

"Ok, go," Twilight Sparkle nodded. Rainbow Dash zooms off further into the forest.

At the same time, Toby had nearly reached the top of the tree.

"Boy, who knew Gym class would _ever_ come in handy," Toby muttered to himself "Ok, nearly there, just a little more…"

Soon Toby reached the top of the tree but just as he started to gaze at the sight of the large forest, he saw something flying straight toward him. He screamed, covered his face and braced for impact.

Unknown to him, that thing was Rainbow Dash and when she saw that she was going to run into someone she, closes her eyes and immediately stopped in front of Toby.

Both Toby and Rainbow Dash noticed that they have not crashed into anything and slowly open their eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before screaming at the top of their lungs.

Rainbow Dash flew off while Toby lost his balance and fell off the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud. He groaned and sat up. He looked both shocked and scared.

"W-was that a… a… Pegasus?" Toby stuttered, then he pinches himself "Ow! Nope. Not dreaming. Why aren't I dreaming!? I have to find somebody! Somebody human before I go _nuts_!"

Toby started to run down the path. As he ran, he noticed how fast he was going and how slow everything around him looked. He skidded to a stop and smiled

"Holy Guacamole, I'm fast!" Toby said amazed.

He looked at a nearby boulder and got an idea.

Toby walked over to the boulder, grabbed onto it and effortlessly lifted it up and sent it flying into the sky.

"And I'm strong too? Wowza!" Toby exclaimed. "But how? Hmm, it must be this place… Wherever this place is anyway. Well better get searching for people,"

Toby spotted another blue butterfly flying past. He watched as it flied down a path in front of him. He then zoomed down the same path.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike were still waiting for Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what's taking Rainbow Dash so long?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"Yeah, she's usually done by now," Applejack added.

"Maybe whatever's in their got her, maybe she's hurt!" Fluttershy said worried.

"Ooh! There she is!" Pinkie Pie said gesturing upwards.

Everypony looked towards the forest and sees something speeding towards them. As it got closer, they saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, that's her!" Twilight Sparkle confirmed.

"Boy… she's flying pretty fast, I think she's…" Spike started before Rainbow Dash crashed into them. They all groaned in pain as they laid in a heap on the ground.

Rarity stood up first "Rainbow! Honestly! A little warning next time would not be that much of bother you know,"

The others also got up, including Rainbow herself.

Rainbow Dash panted "Sorry… it's just… I saw… something… in the forest…"

"What did you see?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like… but it was… _weird _ looking!" Rainbow Dash told them.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Rainbow…"

"I'm serious!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"What did it look like?" Spike asked worried.

"It stands on two hoofs, it has no fur, just a patch of hair on its head and a bizarre looking body!" Rainbow Dash explained in a spooky voice.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"It sounds funny!" Pinkie Pie quipped.

Rainbow Dash got to eye level with Pinkie and looked at her seriously "It's not funny Pinkie! It's dangerous!"

"Come on Dash, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe it's a nice little critter," Applejack suggested.

"Yeah, remember when we thought Zecora was a witch before we got to know her?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

"Yes, we should at least _meet_ this… visitor, before we automatically call it a monster," Rarity added "Agreed?"

The others all nodded.

"Right. Now let's go find it," Rarity suggested.

Before they could move, Spike spoke up.

"Uh… guys?" Spike said pointing up ahead. Everypony turned to the forest and see something speeding towards them, covered by a thick dust cloud.

"What in Equestria is that?" Rarity asked.

"Whatever it is it sure it moving fast!" Applejack pointed out. Fluttershy gulped and hid behind the others, closing her eyes and shaking in fear.

"Brace yourself everypony!" Twilight told them.

Toby saw something up ahead and skidded to a stop right in front of Mane 6 and Spike and large cloud of dust surrounds them. They all started coughing until the dust cloud finally dissipated.

"Whoa, that was close, sorry about…" Toby started until he saw Spike and the Pony gang right in front of him. All seven of them gasped.

There was long moment of silence as Toby, Spike and the ponies, minus Fluttershy, stare and blink at each other in complete shock and fear.

A minute later, after finally getting over the shock, Toby spoke up.

"Um… hi?" Toby squeaked.

"Whoa! That thing can talk!" Spike exclaimed. It took a minute before Toby realized what just happened.

"Wait a minute… you just_ talked_!" Toby realized.

"Everypony back away, real slowly," Twilight whispered to the others. The all start to slowly back away in fear.

Toby leaned in closer "How did you _do_ that? Ponies can't talk!"

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind her friends to see what they were backing away from but when she saw Toby, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Toby did the same followed by the others. Toby hid behind a tree while the Mane 6 and Spike hid in a large bush.

Toby poked his head out from behind the tree and sees Spike and the Ponies hiding in the bush. They seemed very frightened.

"Huh? They… aren't attacking me?" Toby said to himself quietly and confused.

"What in Equestria_ is_ he?" Rarity asked whispering "And where did he get such dreadful clothes?"

"I don't know, I've never seen or read about anything like him before," Twilight replied.

"Maybe he's a monster…" Fluttershy said scared "What if he's come to hurt us?"

"Whatever he is he's not going to hurt anyone!" Rainbow Dash declared "I'm going for it!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the bush.

"Rainbow, wait!" Applejack called out.

Toby came out from behind the tree cautiously before immediately backing into the trunk of the tree as soon as Rainbow Dash appeared in front of him.

"Alright mister whatever-you-are, who are you? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash demanded "You'd better answer!"

Toby held his hands up, attempting to calm her down "Ok, ok, just take it easy. I mean you no harm,"

Slowly, the others poked their heads out of the bushes.

"You think he's telling the truth A.J?" Spike asked Applejack.

"I think so, this here little feller sure doesn't seem to want to fight, that's for sure," Applejack said as she walked over to Toby and Rainbow Dash.

"Settle down their Dash, I'll talk to him" Applejack told her.

Rainbow Dash grumbled "Fine. But no funny business mister,"

"I'm actually very sad right now…" Toby admitted.

"So, what's your name sport?" Applejack asked.

"Name's Tobias Morrison, but call me Toby, everyone does," Toby said "What about you?

"Name's Applejack," Applejack replied "So what exactly _are_ you anyway?"

"I'm called a Human," Toby stated.

"A what?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"A human, my kind is the dominant species on our planet and… say do you have monkeys?" Toby asked.

The ponies nodded.

"Well… in a way… we humans are kind of related to monkeys, except we don't have tails," Toby explained.

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to believe him "You expect us to believe that you're related to a monkey?" she asked.

"Oh, so you don't believe me, well watch this," Toby said before jumping high up into the tree and swinging from each branch using his hands and feet.

The others poked their heads out of the bushes and watched in amazement.

Rainbow Dash scoffs "Oh please, anypony can swing from a branch by their hooves!"

"Not anypony _I _know," Applejack interjected.

Toby landed in front of them in a crouched poison before standing up.

"Woo-wee! That sure was something little critter," Applejack admitted.

"Thanks, luckily I always paid attention in Gym class and played on the jungle gym more than once," Toby said, he turns to Rainbow Dash "By the way, in my world we call our 'hooves' feet, and these are called 'hands', see? Take a good long look."

Toby wiggled his fingers in front them, everypony, excluding Rainbow Dash who just grunted, looked at his fingers in awe.

"So, where ya from Toby?" Applejack asked.

"A place called New York City it's in a state of New York on the planet called Earth," Toby explained. "We also have ponies their… but they don't talk,"

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped over much to Toby's surprise and bewilderment.

"WOW! We have a connection! You're from this Earth and I'm an Earth Pony!" she said excited.

Toby stared and blinked at her, looking lost.

Applejack smiled nervously "Uh… we'll explain that later. Anyway, I assuming you aren't here to harm us?"

"I was kind of thinking the same thing about you guys, but no, I don't fight those who haven't harmed others, it's kind of my policy," Toby explained.

Applejack looked at him closely to see if he was lying, then turned to the others.

"It's ok, he's telling the truth!" she assured them "Y'all can come out now and introduce yourselves,"

One my one, the rest of the gang steps out of the bushes. Toby waved but Fluttershy still looks at him frightened. Twilight stepped forwards.

"Hi there, my name is Twilight Sparkle," she said.

Toby gives her a look like he couldn't believe her "Really? That's your name?"

"Last time I checked. Why?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Toby said quickly.

"Anyway these are my friends, this here is…" Twilight Sparkle started before Pinkie Pie got in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You like parties. Because I love parties! In fact, we should throw you a welcome party! What do you say? Huh? Huh?!" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst smiling and jumping up and down excited.

Toby blinked, not knowing how to respond to Pinkie "Yeah… I think silence is probably my best option now,"

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie annoyed then continued introducing the others.

"Anyway, this here is Spike," Twilight said gesturing to Spike.

"Ooh, what's he?" Toby asked curiously.

"What am I?" Spike asked surprised "I'm a dragon! Can't you tell?"

Toby raised in eyebrow "You sure? I've seen bigger _dogs_. Actually I've seen bigger _cats_,"

"Technically, he's a baby dragon" Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Toby said.

"Anyway, that's Rarity," Twilight Sparkle gestured to Rarity.

"Charmed," Rarity stated,

"Likewise," Toby smiled, then he noticed Fluttershy cowering behind them "Hey, whose that?"

"Oh that's Fluttershy," Twilight replied.

Fluttershy glanced back and forth at Toby "H-Hello," she whispered.

"Hi…" Toby said slowly and uncomfortably.

"And you've already met Applejack and Rainbow Dash," Twilight Dash said. Toby smiled at Applejack but frowned at Rainbow Dash you was giving him a suspicious look.

"Ok then… now let me ask _you guys_ something, where the heck _am_ I anyway?" Toby said in a questioning tone.

"That's easy, you're in the magical kingdom of Equestria, ruled by both Princess Celestia and Luna, we all live in Ponyville a town not too far from here," Twilight explained.

"Cool!" Toby said intrigued "Can you show me?"

"Sure, why not?" Twilight Sparkle said. Then Rainbow Dash stepped in between her and Toby.

"Hold on a minute," Rainbow Dash interjected "We can't bring him into Ponyville! We don't know anything about this kid!"

"Dash, he's harmless," Applejack insisted.

"Haven't we learned our lesson about automatically trusting everypony we meet?" Rainbow Dash "Remember the Parasprites?"

The others all shivered at the memory while Toby looked at them confused.

"I say he should go back to where he came from!" Rainbow Dash declared.

Toby stepped forward "Uh… don't I get a say in this?" he asked.

"Nope," Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Toby asked her angrily.

Rainbow Dash glared at him "For starters; you!"

"But I haven't done a thing to you!" Toby pointed out.

"Yet," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, that's enough," Twilight Sparkle said trying to break up the fighting.

"Stay out of this Twilight," Rainbow Dash told her, she turned to Toby again "And as for you; go home!"

"I don't think I _can_ you doof!" Toby shouted.

"What do you mean you can't?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Before I came here I found a locket with strange symbols and a gem in the middle, then it started glowing and poof! Here I am." Toby explained "But I think that thing stayed behind in my world after I left so I have no way of getting back!"

"So… you're stuck here?" Spike asked "Forever?"

"That seems to be the case and it's just as bad for me as it would be for you, Rainbow," Toby said to Rainbow Dash.

She raised an eyebrow "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You care about your friend's right?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded "Yeah,"

"And you'd miss them if you learned you could never see them again, correct?" Toby questioned.

"Well duh!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "What's your point?"

"Well I have a Father back in my world that _I_ care about, he's all I have left after my mother… anyways, even though he's not around much I still care about him," Toby explained "But now he doesn't exist here, I am never seem him again, or my home,"

Toby turned away he hide his sad face "I'm totally alone," he continued "So if you still want to pound me go ahead, do your worst,"

Sad looks appeared on everypony's face as they all felt great pity for Toby. Even Rainbow Dash looked extremely guilty for how she had acted around him.

She sighed, "Maybe… we can… help you get home,"

Toby turns around surprised "You'd… you'd do that?"

"Well yeah, Twilight's a great magician, maybe she can get you home," Rainbow Dash said.

Toby looks at Twilight both excited and surprised "Really? You know magic?"

Twilight nods "All unicorns do, watch,"

Twilight's horn started to glow than an apple levitates off an apple tree and into Toby's hands. Toby was amazed

"Whoa! That is so cool! You're so cool," Toby stated excited. Twilight Sparkle blushed at his last comment.

"So… can humans do magic too?" Twilight Sparkle inquired

Toby shook his head "Nope, we usually do things by hand or used nifty equipment to get the job done for us," Toby replied.

"Amazing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, she seemed to eager to learn more about Toby's world but then suddenly Pinkie's tail began twitching.

"Ooh! Twitchy, twitcha, twitcha, twitch!" Pinkie Pie said shaking. The others all seem to know what that meant and gasp.

"Uh… what's with her?" Toby asked confused.

"Uh oh, Twitchy Tail!" Spike cried.

"Meaning?" Toby asked even more confused.

"That means something's about to fall from the sky!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"What?" Toby asked, he looked like he didn't believe it "That's ridiculous,"

Suddenly a giant black and red dragon, wearing a spiky red collar drops down in front of them, making them all jump.

"Ok, I believe," Toby said quickly.

"Dragon! Run for your lives!" Fluttershy screamed.

Everypony but Toby screamed and started to run off but the Dragon blocks them with its tail and roars.

"What's a dragon doing in Equestria anyway?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, but he sure looks mad!" Applejack replied.

The dragon looked at them closely and snorted a puff of smoke. They all coughed and blew away the smoke.

"Good gracious! Hasn't this dragon ever heard of manners?" Rarity asked annoyed.

The dragon growled and prepared to attack but someone suddenly spoke up and stops it.

"Hey, you big stupid lizard!" Toby shouted "Leave them alone!"

The Dragon turns to Toby who continued to stare at the dragon without an ounce of fear.

"What are you _doing?_" Rainbow Dash asked, confused and shocked "Run for it!"

"No way! I may a stranger in this world but that doesn't mean I'm going to run from every little thing!" Toby declared "And I most certainly am not going to let innocent creatures get hurt!"

The Mane 6, along with Spike were all surprised by his bravery as the Dragon lowered its head and locked eyes with Toby.

"What did you say to me?" The Dragon growled, its anger was starting to rise.

"You heard me you over grown gecko!" Toby said.

"Ooh, he _really_ shouldn't have said that," Spike grimaced.

"Were _you_ the one who tossed a _rock_ at me earlier today?" The Dragon demanded.

Toby then remembered the rock he tossed in the air to test his strength and his eyes widen "Maybe..."

This made the dragon even more angry.

"Any last words before I _destroy_ you creature from beyond?" The Dragon said angrily.

"Ok, if you're going to stand there blabbing at me dragon boy at least pop a breath mint, will ya?" Toby asked, folding his arms.

"It _is_ rather foul," Rarity nodded.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkled hissed.

The Dragon wrapped its tail around Toby and pulled him in for a face-to-face look.

"Toby!" Everypony cried.

A smile appeared on Toby's face "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger then I look!"

Toby broke the Dragon's hold and delivered a high kick that knocks the dragon back. The others watched in shock and amazement as Toby dove towards the Dragon and knocks it flat on its back with a strong punch to the face that actually seemed to hurt the beast. He then finished it off by jumping into the air and landing right onto the dragon's stomach. The Dragon roared in pain.

The Mane 6, plus Spike, all gasped.

Toby looked the dragon in the eye "Have anything to say for yourself? Or do I have to commence with some more _face stomping?"_ He asked "Well?"

The Dragon looked terrified of him, it slithered out from under him, causing Toby to fall over while he flew off.

Toby sprung backup "Yeah! You better fly away!" he shouted before he started to groan as he rubbed his sore rear.

The Spike and the girls stared at in astonishment. They could not believe that a small thing like Toby could actually defeat a dragon!

"Toby, that was amazing!" Twilight Sparkled remarked

"Yeah, you totally clobbered that guy!" Spike added. Toby blushed with embarrassment.

"Are _all _humans this strong?" Applejack

"Some are strong, but not as strong as me apparently," Toby replied "Which is weird because I'm usually not this strong, it must have something to do with how I got here, or maybe it's this place, I'm not entirely sure… but right now I don't really care,"

"Well in any case, we all owe you our lives kind sir," Rarity said, she levitates a small handkerchief from her bag "I'd like you to take this, as a token of my gratitude,"

Toby took the handkerchief "Thanks…" he said "Anyway, Twilight is it? Do you really think you can find a way to get me home?"

"I don't know, maybe, if not we'll have to ask Princess Celestia, she's my mentor by the way," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Pretty neat having a Princess for a mentor," Toby said "So, what now?"

"I guess we head back to Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle told him, she turned to a small village nearby "It's just over that hill there,"

"Cool, I've been itching to see this Ponyville," Toby said excited "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

Toby ran off ahead. The others followed him.

"He sure is an energetic little thing ain't he?" Applejack stated.

"I like him, he's funny!" Pinkie said.

"He's awesome!" Spike exclaimed.

"He's definitely very brave," Rarity added.

"Oh please, I could have totally taken down that dragon!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

Toby stopped, turned to Rainbow Dash and smirked "So, why didn't you?"

Rainbow Dash frowned at him, while the others chuckled in amusement. Meanwhile in the dark Everfree Forest, a tall, shadowy, four-legged figure wearing a hood watched them all make their way towards Ponyville.

The figure turned his attention to a statue that had just been placed beside him by two strange creatures. His eyes flashed red and suddenly the statue became a tall and muscular, shadowy person.

"Show no mercy," The dark figure said to the giant. The giant nodded and starts to walk towards Ponyville. The dark stranger laughed evilly.

To be continued…


End file.
